


Манеры

by fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: J and Kpop, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, M/M, Original Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Summary: В Англии - кингсмэн, в Америке - стейтсмен, а в Корее...?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Kim Namjoon | RM
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: DRABBLES | MINI G-PG13 FK2020 J&K POP, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Манеры

Чонгук старался не терять из виду научного руководителя, но в огромных крутящихся дверях все равно на секунду замешкался. Раньше ему казалось, что только старые здания обладают способностью подавлять одним своим видом, но новый учебный центр неплохо справлялся с этим и без тысячелетней истории.  
Вроде бы конструкция из легких, но прочных металлических балок, стекла и светлых панелей должна была ассоциироваться с воздушностью, легкостью и душевным подъемом. Чонгук пока только нервничал и мечтал спрятаться в карман строгого пиджака Чхве-сонсенним до самого конца выступления.  
Но все считали это потрясающей возможностью для него, первокурсника. Еще бы — выступить вместе с известным специалистом, представить исследование и даже сказать две строчки о той части, которую сонсенним поручила ему.  
В их группе на него смотрели с плохо скрываемым удивлением и мечтали, чтобы он оказался стойкой галлюцинацией. Все разговоры они вели на темы, где Чонгук разбирал разве что отдельные слова. И пусть сонсенним взглядом подбадривала его, Чонгуку совершенно не хотелось ехать.  
— Ох, — идущий за Чонгуком мужчина неловко повернул в руках папку и выронил целую пачку записей. Чонгук бросился на помощь, надеясь, что их обоих сейчас не размажет махиной крутящейся двери.  
«Ким Намджун», — значилось на одной из бумаг, а ниже ручкой было вписано «Речь для открытия секции».  
— Спасибо большое, — мужчина схватил листы и умудрился вовремя выдернуть Чонгука из-под удара. — Сегодня я сильно волнуюсь. Эта папка…  
— Я тоже так ронял бумаги. Это не очень удобная папка, — зачем-то сказал Чонгук, протягивая ему листы и кланяясь. — Чон Чонгук, студент.  
— Ты не слишком юный для участия? — задумчиво спросил мужчина. Выглядел он одновременно официально в строгом костюме с приталенным пиджаком и невероятно круто со стильным выбеленным андеркатом и зонтом-тростью. — Я Ким Намджун. Секция сорок один. Спасибо еще раз за помощь.  
— Моя сонсенним решила, что я должен поучаствовать в презентации. Это в первый раз, и я тоже волнуюсь, — Чонгук еще раз поклонился, на этот раз виновато. Но Ким Намджун вовсе не выглядел неприятно удивленным — он улыбнулся, демонстрируя ямочку на щеке, и восхищенно цокнул языком.  
— Тогда удачи. Все волнуются, не переживай. У тебя все получится. Надеюсь, еще увидимся, — Намджун похлопал его по плечу и поспешил к одной из лестниц. Те выглядели такими белыми и блестящими, что даже чуть-чуть пугали и умудрялись создавать почти эшеровские иллюзии.  
Чонгук вздохнул и ощутил внутри крошечную пылинку уверенности. Если уж такие, как Намджун, волновались, то в его переживаниях, наверное, не было ничего удивительного.  
— Я буду в Синем зале на втором этаже. А ты пока осмотрись и немного отдохни, — сонсенним уверенным жестом поправила задравшуюся полу пиджака. — Жду тебя через двадцать минут.  
— Хорошо, — Чонгук отошел к бежевым диванам, покружил вокруг них, но сесть так и не решился. Внутри зудело от тревоги перед предстоящим выступлением. Он вроде бы все помнил, но ведь обязательно сбился бы или сказал глупость.  
Взгляд сам зацепился за курьера с огромной квадратной сумкой-холодильником. Наверное, кто-то заказал ланч или, может, пиццу. Мысли о пицце на секунду отвлекли, а потом Чонгук заметил еще кое-что. Проводок, торчащий в уголке, словно кто-то сделал пиццу с несъедобными вещами.  
Или с опасными?  
Зачем-то Чонгук пошел следом за курьером, стараясь сделать вид, что просто гуляет. Тот выглядел обычно — кепка, брендированная куртка и сумка известной доставки.  
— Простите… — начал Чонгук, добравшись до стойки администратора, но та объясняла что-то по телефону, и знаком попросила подождать.  
Курьер уходил все дальше, так что Чонгук бросился следом. В голове на разные голоса повторялась простая мысль. Если он увидел то, что увидел — это могло быть опасно, очень опасно. С таким должны разбираться специальные люди: полицейские, охрана, которую как раз не было видно, супергерои, а не студенты первых курсов.  
Курьер махнул рукой с пропуском, открывая дверь с табличкой «Служебное», и быстро зашел. Чонгука, как на веревке, потянуло следом, и он успел проскользнуть за секунду до закрытия.  
«И что теперь?» — трезвым и взрослым голосом спросил кто-то внутри. Прятаться в служебном коридоре, длинном и прямом, оказалось негде, но курьер стремительно свернул в двойные двери неподалеку и не заметил хвоста.  
Чонгук сделал несколько неуверенных шагов следом, обещая себе, что только на секунду заглянет, убедится в том, что просто что-то перепутал и вернется в общий зал. Он ведь мог ошибиться? Мог выставить себя дураком? Может, просто сумка была не новая, вот из нее и лезла часть каркаса?  
В щель виднелась часть сумки, руки курьера, потом мелькнула чья-то спина с надписью «Охрана». И дело явно было вовсе не в пицце, никакой еды в сумке не было, никто не торопился ничего вынимать.  
«Нужно сказать. Нужно позвонить в полицию. И они все решат».  
Чонгук быстро развернулся, чтобы выскользнуть в общий зал и все-таки привлечь внимание администратора, и тут же наткнулся на еще одного охранника.  
— Доступ запрещен, — тот ухмыльнулся, и вместо того, чтобы выставить, как сделал бы настоящий охранник, крепко схватил его за шиворот и втащил за двойные двери. — Смотрите-ка, кто у нас тут…  
— Я ничего не видел, — ничего глупее Чонгук не мог придумать, но мозг просто не хотел работать нормально. — Я не понимаю, что происходит. Я на конференцию…  
— Вот придурок, — другой охранник отвесил курьеру звонкую оплеуху. — Совсем за дверью не следил, а? Кого притащил?  
— Я не понимаю… — предпринял еще одну попытку Чонгук, но следующая оплеуха досталась уже ему.  
— Закрой рот, — дружелюбно посоветовал ему тот, что все еще удерживал его за воротник, немного придушив. В голове гудело. — Времени нет. Идем.  
Чонгук постарался промычать что-то еще, но его потащили следом за сумкой с бомбой — с очевидной бомбой, Господи — в сплетение каких-то служебных коридоров, в самый центр здания.  
Мысли сначала нехотя ворочались, а потом вдруг резко ускорились. Чонгук понимал, что не выживет — не убьют сразу, так оставят рядом с бомбой до самого взрыва. У него оставалось не так много возможностей, чтобы сбежать, поэтому на одном из поворотов он чуть поддался удерживающей его руке, а потом провел эталонный бросок, так что тренер по дзюдо остался бы доволен.  
Жаль только, что это не помогло. Второй охранник подскочил быстрее, чем Чонгук успел сбежать, ударил кулаком в голову и буквально зашвырнул в круглое помещение, финальный пункт их смертельного путешествия.  
— Вот гаденыш мелкий, — прорычали за его спиной, пока Чонгук пытался хоть куда-то отползти. — Я тебя сейчас научу манерам…  
— Манеры… — вдруг вмешался новый голос. — Манеры — это хорошо. Манеры — это лицо мужчины… Простите, что вмешался в ваш разговор…  
В коридоре что-то щелкнуло, а потом один из охранников ласточкой влетел в комнату, протаранив головой тележку уборщицы, стоящую в углу.  
Чонгук на всякий случай отполз подальше, стараясь понять, что вообще происходит вокруг него. В коридоре шла какая-то драка, но в мелькании рук, ноги и почему-то зонта сложно было разобраться с первого раза.  
Голова все сильнее гудела и болела, так что на несколько секунд Чонгук все-таки вырубился, а когда пришел в себя, драка-то закончилась, а вот с бомбой все только начиналось.  
— Давай без подробностей, Юсин, — велел его недавний знакомый, поправляя андеркат. — Скажи, что делать.  
— Высылаю схему, — прожурчал кто-то достаточно громко. — Чхунчху, ты невыносимый зануда.  
Чонгук вздрогнул, понимая, что попал в очередной переплет, и начал оглядываться в поисках путей к отступлению, пока Ким Намджун, которого почему-то назвали именем великого полководца, сосредоточенно копался в сумке курьера.  
— Вызывай полицию. Я все сделал. Мы уходим, — вдруг сказал Намджун. — Эй, Чонгук, ты там в порядке?  
— Я… — начал Чонгук и на секунду замолчал, чтобы справиться со всеми нахлынувшими эмоциями. Вроде бы Намджун был на его стороне и не собирался убивать. Да, и выглядел он, как хороший парень. — Я в порядке… Наверное…  
— Ну, и отлично, — Намджун снова улыбнулся, а потом встревоженно охнул, когда Чонгук, пошатываясь, вышел в коридор. — Вот ублюдки. Пойдем, я найду тебе льда.  
— У меня выступление через пять минут, — Чонгук еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким несчастным — только такой, как он, влез бы в прямо в пасть хищника и испортил себе день. Как в таком виде он мог показаться сонсенниму?  
— Всех эвакуируют, — Намджун заглянул ему в лицо, видимо, пытаясь определить есть ли сотрясение. — Идем. Поговорить нужно и привести тебя в порядок. Позвони своей сонсенниму, скажи, что в порядке. Что ты вышел из комплекса.  
— Нет, — Чонгук на всякий случай сделал шаг назад. — Я не…  
Как-то не хотелось влипать еще сильнее, а тем более сообщать о том, чего не случилось.  
— Позвоню ей сам, — Намджун махнул рукой. — Идем, не бойся. Считай, что твоя сонсенним рекомендовала тебя для очень важной миссии. Я твой новый научный руководитель. Или что-то вроде того… Смотрю, ты шустрый и очень смелый. Умудряешься точно найти проблему и даже попытаться ее решить.  
Намджуну хотелось верить. Хотя бы потому что все охранники и курьер аккуратно связанными лежали у стены, — живые. А один человек справился с тремя головорезами, да еще и бомбу обезвредил. Кого он там вспоминал? Супергероев?  
Так что Чонгук пошел за Намджуном, пытаясь подавить все сомнения. Раз сонсенним его рекомендовала, он никак не мог облажаться. Его новый научный руководитель неловко запнулся о порог в дверях и страдальчески вздохнул — выглядело это так по-человечески, что Чонгук окончательно расслабился.  
Он чувствовал себя на пороге чего-то нового и грандиозного, но почему-то нервничал гораздо меньше. В конце концов, его только что чуть не убили, чего еще он мог испугаться? Главным оставалось все то же — не потерять своего научного руководителя из вида и стараться. А это он умел.


End file.
